Elmikey
Elmikey is a promminient penguin leader and was a major part of the Rebel Penguin Federation from 2007- 2017. He was the first second in command of the group before taking lead numerous times. 2007-2012 Elmikey joined Club Penguin Armies in May 2007. He started off as an Underground Mafias Army rogue and hopped between the Army of Club Penguin/UMA until he created his own army called The Robbers of Club Penguin. He says he wanted to be like the great legends Pink Mafias & Oagalthorp. This army gained a few members. Just a few days after he made that army he was recruited into RPF. Commando717 & his real life friends had just formed RPF, and he was their first recruit. They were hanging out in the dance club on Mammoth, and Elm ran into them on my way to play the upstairs arcade games. The army began to immediately grow after he joined because he recruited 24/7. RPF rose to ACP/UMA’s level in about 3 weeks. Something no army had ever done. Recruiting became somewhat of a hobby for him since he was so good at it. Due to his good results he proposed to Commando that they make a rank called “second in command” so they could be leader together. They did just that. He was leading RPF since the week of it’s creation until the end of Summer 2007. He was sent to his aunts house for a month where she had no internet by his parents because he spent too much time online (working on RPF). He returned about a month later as RPF Adviser. He was not interested in CP anymore, although he still helped RPF when he could. He visited regularly throughout the months every year, and he was there everyday in 2007, but early 2008 he stopped coming on regularly. His main mission was accomplished when RPF won WWIII. He showed up for a few Fever war battles in 2008 though. In 2009 he came on after Commando returned to RPF. Commando banned Elmikey forever because of a big disagreement over the direction Commando was taking CP armies. He didn’t return to RPF until a few leaderships after Commando retired. Elmikey visited occasionally after that. He was usually owner on chat, depending on the leadership. He’d only help the ones he liked. He visited every year, sometimes not as often as others. In his most inactive times, he’d visit once every 4-8 months rather than daily or weekly. He actually forgot about RPF and CP Armies for a long time until he was sitting at his computer bored and he remembered. 2013- He returned from retirement in May of 2013 because Commando717 returned to RPF and one person had contact with Elmikey through skype and he messaged Elm saying to rejoin because Commando told him to. He returned to RPF as advisor and went Club Penguin recruiting. He had recruited for two days and had great success so he became leader since lot’s of new troops were joining. He realized he could autotype recruit after he saw Nachos doing it. At first, he thought it was botting and tried reporting Nachos to CPAC but he didn’t know that Nachos ran CPAC at the time. Blue1 allegedly told Elm that they couldn’t post anything Nachos wouldn’t like because they’d lose their “business”, since the Nachos were their main source of viewers at the time. 5 minutes after he reported Nachos to CPAC for “autotyping” the RPF Capital was raided by 25 Nachos. At the time RPF maxed 10-15 at scheduled events. Then starting from that moment forward all RPF events were raided by full rooms of followbot, resulting in the cancellation of every event for 3 weeks because of it. Elmikey was convinced it was the Nachos doing it. Once the followbot was patched, Elm declared war on the Nachos. Before he did, he declared war on Pirates and killed them as practice for the upcoming, yet to be declared, RPF vs Nacho War. The RPF/Nacho war was the most important & influential war since WWIII. This war started the 2nd Golden Age, the first one being WWIII. Coup and revival of RPM In December 2017, he was removed from the RPF for being a "corrupt and unfair" self-proclaimed dictator. On December 7th, he created the Rebel Penguin Marines, or RPM. He currently leads it today, with its original goal of reinstating Elmikey as the leader of RPF being replaced by the aim of destroying the RPF. Removal from Club Penguin Rewritten TO BE ADDED